Code Bender: Children of the Red King Unite
by CLBONE13
Summary: If you stand together you'll never fall


_**CODE BENDER: CHILDREN OF THE RED KING UNITE**_

If you stand together, you'll never fall.

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

**CENTRAL HEROES:**

**Aelita Padme Hopper**

**Jeremiah "Jeremy" Michael Belquois**

**Oliver "Odd" David Daniel Duncan Donald Della Robia**

**William James Dunbar**

**Franz Hopper-Schaffer**

**Avatar Aang Wang**

**Katara Kya Quong**

**Sokka Hakoda Quong**

**Tophia "Toph" Alexandra Beifong**

**Prince Zuko Chiron**

**Princess Azula Chiron**

**Tiana "Ty Lee" Jay Miss So**

**Mai Wing-Yee**

**Suki Heron**

**Hakoda Quong**

**Charles "Charlie" Lyell Bone**

**Olivia Valerie Vertigo**

**Emma Elizabeth Tolly**

**William "Billy" Rufus Raven**

**Tancred Bartholomew Torrson**

**Lysander Adam Sage**

**Benjamin Aaron Brown**

**Fidelio Fredrick Gunn**

**Gabriel Luscious Silk**

**Paton James Yewbeam**

**Anthony "Tony" Spencer Jones**

**Edien Hermia Kellerman**

**Stragg**

**Inora Sparks **

**Orwin Shadowslayer**

**Jared Richard Grace**

**Simon Andrew Grace**

**Mallory Helen Grace**

**Helen Spiderwick Grace**

**Wilma "Will" Erina Vanton**

**Irma Lauren Lair**

**Taranee Teresa Cook**

**Cornelia Elizabeth Hale**

**Hay Lin Yoshiro**

**Caleb McCartney**

**Yan Lin Yoshiro**

**Edmund "Adam" Pevensie III**

**Delphi Pendragon**

**Lara Greengrass**

**Parry Pevensie**

**Lucian Greengrass**

**Sarah Johnston.**

**Aslan**

**Edmund Pevensie the first**

**Pythia Saphira Tano**

**Cayden Cleigg Skywalker**

**Erick Tru Veld**

**Zain Shado**

**Jenna Helena Solo**

**Jackster "Jack" Darren Solo**

**Waroo the Wookie**

**Ahsoka Aurora Tano**

**Lucas "Luke" Qui-Gon Skywalker**

**Anakin Skylar Skywalker**

**Jedi Master Yoda **

**Padme Amidala-Skywalker**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**Leiana "Leia" Shmi Skywalker**

**Han Solo**

**Patrick Horace Belquois**

**Damien Fett**

**Tituba Raven**

**Xavier Shroud**

**CENTRAL VILLIANS**

**Darth Sidious **

**Agram**

**Yolanda Yewbeam**

**Harold Ulrich Stern Sr.**

**Ezekiel Gideon Bloor**

**General Grievous**

**Asajj Ventress**

**Yorath Yewbeam**

**Count Dooku**

**Manfred Ezekiel Bloor**

**Grizelda Yewbeam Bone**

**Lucretia Yolanda Yewbeam**

**Eustacia Elyria Yewbeam**

**Dagbert Endless**

**Dorcas Anabel Loom**

**Tatiana Tilpin**

**Joshua Matthew Tilpin**

**Eon Gunray**

**Lumiya Ventress**

**Mulgarath**

**Prince Phobos**

**Elisabeth "Sissi" Hannah Delmas**

**Nicholas Andrew Polkioff**

**Idith and Inez Branko**

**Nute Gunray**

**Korg and Zed**

**SUPPORTING HEROES**

**Antea Chiron Hopper**

**Ursa Chiron**

**Mace Windu**

**Plo Koon**

**Kit Fitso**

**Aayla Secura**

**Luminara Unduli**

**Tru Erick Veld**

**Jarjar Binks**

**Julia Marina Ingledew**

**Elphaba Melena Thropp**

**Glinda Anna Upperton**

**Jack Dillon Jones**

**Watto**

**General Iroh Chiron**

**Chewbacca the Wookie**

**ANTI HEROES**

**Harold "Ulrich" Stern Jr.**

**Yumishoka "Yumi" Ishyama**

**Venetia Solange Yewbeam**

**Eric Archibald Shellhorn**

**Samantha "Sam" Knight**

**CIVILIANS**

**Herb Ernest Pichon**

**James "Jim" Morales**

**Eugene Arnold Keaton**

**Joseph "Joe" Peter Morales**

**Milly Solviak**

_**CHAPTER 1: THE GRADUATION**_

_**The scene opens at Kadic, backstage in the auditorium Aelita Hopper, Jeremy Belquois and Odd Della Robia are getting ready for graduation. Aelita is now almost fourteen. Her pink hair has grown down to her shoulders, her green eyes now have long lashes and she is wearing an old pink dress of mother's and white high heal shoes. Jeremy has just turned fourteen. His blonde hair has been cut into a short spiky style, the eyes behind his glasses are bluish-gray, and he is wearing a blue suit with a red tie and brown loafers. Odd will be turning fifteen soon. His dark blonde hair is the same with the purple dot and everything, his eyes are walnut brown and he is wearing a black suit with a purple tie and black loafers.**_

**Odd (**_**fiddling with his tie)**_**: I barely call this a 'monkey suit' why do we have to wear this garbage we're graduating from middle school not college**

_**Jeremy helps Odd fix his tie.**_

**Jeremy: Odd we all find it creepy your parents invited themselves but you can't blame on the clothes.**

**Odd: I can if it's not the first time! They have been doing this since preschool! ****I repeat preschool!**

**Aelita (**_**straightening her dress)**_**: Some people have all the luck.**

**C.L. Bone:****Her **_**father hadn't wanted to come to the graduation in person that is. Aelita's father had just recently returned from eluding Xana (an evil artificial intelligence he'd created) on the worldwide web just a few months ago Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and their friends William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama had defeated Xana after 2-and-a-half years of fighting him they had done it all with the help of a virtual world called Lyoko inside a super computer, in the final battle with Xana, Aelita's father Franz Hopper had been on the verge of sacrificing himself, she had protected him and saved his life only by shouting "I love you". Now as far as Yumi and Ulrich were concerned they were done with Lyoko, but the truth was the super computer was on and would stay on for good, Franz was currently in search of a way to keep it on forever. He also had gotten a terrible limp the night they defeated Xana, Aelita knew the real reason her dad had wanted to use a spy cam to see the graduation: the men in black, a group of mysterious agents who had kidnapped Aelita's mother, Antea when she was just eight.**_

**Jeremy: Speaking of which is your father coming?**

**Aelita: Oh he's coming. After three days I was able to convince how less suspicious and embarrassing he is compared to a spy cam on a fifty-foot wire.**

**Odd (**_**whistles): **_**You said it Princess some people have all the luck.**

_**Sissi walks in with Nicholas and Herb. Sissi is now fifteen years old. Her black hair is pulled back in a ridiculously expensive style, her purple eyes are painted with eye shadow, and she is wearing a frilly hot pink dress and black stiletto shoes. (All of which probably costing her father at least $1200 each) Herb is not yet fifteen. His messy black has been cut into buzz cut, his eyes are gray and his wearing a green suit with a ridiculous plaid tie and ancient brown-and-white saddled shoes. Nicholas is fifteen now. **_**His**_** messy white blonde hair has had no attendance for the ceremony, his eyes are hazel and he is wearing an orange dressy shirt with a cuffed-up white tie, messy khaki pants and hand-me down white loafers.**_

**Sissi: Hey Mrs. Eisenstein where'd you get that dress? The 1978 store? **

**Aelita: For your information Sissi, it's my mother's dress! My mother's **_**favorite **_**dress!**

**Sissi: What does bad taste run in the family?**

**Aelita: Ha-ha! Very funny!**

_**Ulrich walks in. Ulrich is now fifteen-years-old. His dark brown hair has been cut short, his eyes are the same color as his hair, and he is wearing a black suit with a black tie and black loafers.**_

**Ulrich: It's starting in a few minutes.**

**Aelita, Odd and Jeremy: Got it!**

**Sissi: Good to know, Ulrich sweetie! By the way I heard a terrible rumor that you were going steady with Yumi starting today.**

**Ulrich: It's true!**

_**Aelita turns through the curtains to see her father in the crowd. Franz is forty-four-years-old. His eyes are green like Aelita's and he is wearing a white suit.**_

**Aelita (**_**thinking)**_**: I wish Mum were here.**

_**The next scene opens down behind the audience Avatar Aang Wang, Katara Quong, her brother Sokka, Toph Beifong, Prince Zuko and Suki Heron are crouching low looking for a seat. Aang is going to be thirteen soon. His dark brown hair has grown back, his gray eyes are taking a sparkle and he is wearing an orange t-shirt, with blue jeans and white sneakers. Katara has just turned fifteen. Her dark brown hair is pulled back in a pony-tail, her blue eyes are very visible through her hair, and she is wearing a blue tube top with a jean jacket, blue Capri pants and blue sneakers.**__** Sokka has just turned sixteen. His dark brown hair has been cut short, his blue eyes are sallow from worry and he is wearing a cut-up blue denim shirt, a white t-shirt, ruined black jeans, and dirty army camouflage sneakers. Toph is almost thirteen. Her raven black hair has been pulled back, her blind blue eyes look exactly the same, and she is wearing a green army jacket, a green t-shirt, a drooping brown baseball cap, white jeans dirtied brown, and age-old sandals. Zuko is almost seventeen. His black hair has been cut short into a willowy crew cut, his golden eyes are behind sunglasses to hide his scar, and he is wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, green jeans, and black boots. Suki is now almost fifteen. Her dark brown hair has grown down to her shoulders, her purple eyes are behind pink sunglass frames, and she is wearing a white frilly shirt, brown Capris, and gemmed flip-flops.**_

**Zuko: Why are we here? And why are we dressed like this? We look like idiots!**

**Toph: That's the idea! Six normal idiot teenagers going to a graduation for one of their cousin's friends! The Fire Nation would never expect the Avatar and his buddies to take on that ridiculous an alter ego.**

**Katara: I hate to say it Toph but Zuko's right we do look like idiots. Suppose the Fire Lord doesn't even fall for this!**

**Toph: You really think he's that smart.**

**Sokka: I do!**

**Toph: Nobody asked you Snoozles!**

**Suki: That's enough!**

**Aang: Will you guys please? We need a plan! If we the Fire Lord will come here for sure**

**Toph: Ya got that right, Twinkle Toes! My cousin's counting on me!**

**Sokka: We better find a seat before the comet comes.**

**C.L. Bone: **_**There was currently a war going on between Japan (the Earth Kingdom), and the poles (the Water Tribe), and Saudi Arabia (the Fire Nation), it had been going for the past 100 years, there had once been a country in the war called Siam (the Air Nomads) but the ruthless fire benders had killed every Air Bender but one, it was Aang, he was the Avatar master of all the elements, water, earth, fire, and air he looked 12 going on 13, but Aang was really 112 years old going on 113. Just a month ago they had an advantage of ending the war, a solar eclipse bound to leave the Saudi Arabians defenseless, it was not to be, Zuko's sister Azula and his father Fire Lord Ozai had tricked them, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph along with their friends Teo Flight, Haru Dav Id So, and the Duke had run away to the Western Air temple, three days later Zuko had joined them. Not long afterword Sokka and Zuko had freed Katara and Sokka's father Hakoda and Suki from prison.**_

**Toph: Getting a seat without an invitation won't be easy you see this place has this annoying Gym teacher who's a total idiot and undeniably nosy he's also really ugly…………….**

_**Jim comes up behind Toph. Jim is thirty-five years old. His eyes are hazel and he is wearing a blue suit. **_

**Toph (**_**in her "groany" voice)**_**: He's standing right behind me isn't he?**

**Jim: Yes he is! Now what are you doing, Beifong!**

**Toph: My friends Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Suki and I want to enroll at Kadic. So we came to the graduation to see the guys and check in!**

**Katara (**_**suspiciously)**_**: Now?  
Jim: Precisely "now" Suki!**

**Katara: Katara! I'm Katara! (**_**points to Suki) **_**That's Suki! **_**(points to Sokka) **_**That's my brother, Sokka! **_**(points to Aang) **_**That's Aang!**

**Jim: I don't care till you're my problem! The point is your buddy Beifong over there has set the school on fire!**

**Toph: Yeah! Once!**

**Sokka: How?**

**Toph: By accident! How was I supposed to know that Taco Sauce wasn't supposed to go into a volcano! **

**Zuko: Whatever happened Sir, the rest of us aren't like Toph. We'll make sure we don't set the school on fire.**

**Sokka (**_**coughing**_**):****Show off**

_**Katara slugs Sokka in the arm.**_

**Sokka (**_**rubbing his arm**_**): Hey that hurt!**

**Aang: That's enough!**

**Toph: Can we please just get seats?**

**Jim: Alright but no funny buissness**

_**The group sits down, and Aang notices Franz in the crowd. **_

**Aang (**_**thinking**_**): Franz Hopper! Soon he'll be my teacher!**

_*********_

_**The next scene opens backstage (on the other side of the stage) where Charlie Bone, Olivia Vertigo, Emma Tolly, Fidelio Gunn and Gabriel Silk are getting ready for graduation. Charlie is now almost fourteen. His black hair has been cut into a short and spiky style, his brown eyes are exactly the same, and he is wearing a red suit with a white tie and brown loafers. Olivia is also almost fourteen. Her light brown hair has been dyed scarlet, her grey eyes are smeared with shadow, and she is wearing a long green dress and blue-green high-heel shoes. Emma has just turned fourteen. Her blonde hair is piled on the top of her head, her blue eyes now have long lashes, and she is wearing a blue dress and white tap shoes. Fidelio is going to be fifteen soon, his curly brown hair is already decked with a graduation hat, his light brown eyes have taken on a smirk, and he is wearing a brown suit with a green tie and black loafers. Gabriel has just turned fifteen. His mousy brown hair has been cut short, his gray eyes don't look as sad and he is wearing a blue suit with a black tie and brown loafers (none secondhand of course).**_

**Fidelio: I don't see why we have to go before the kids at Kadic! It's their school!**

**Gabriel (**_**straightening his tie**_**): It's aphetically correct?**

**Olivia (**_**putting on her lipstick**_**): Mr. Ezekiel thinks he's better than Mr. Delmas!**

**Emma: What makes you so sure that's it Liv?**

**Olivia: ****Because they have all different colored hats and gowns, and we only have **_**3 **_**hat-and-gown colors: blue for music, purple for drama, and green for art!**

_**Charlie nods in agreement.**_

**C.L. Bone: **_**Charlie **_**knew**_** that was the reason the Bloor's were sending out their Middle school graduates before Kadic sent theirs out, and he was positive it was reason they were wearing expensive color-coded hats and gowns while the Kadic students were wearing secondhand color-mixed ones.**_

**Charlie (**_**inspecting his new haircut**_**): But I'll bet Mr. Ezekiel is**_** squat**_** the teacher Mr. Delmas could be.**

**C.L. Bone: **_**Charlie knew this because he'd tangled with the people who owned his school a few hundred times. Come to think of it Charlie, Olivia, Emma, Fidelio, Gabriel, their and friends Billy Raven, Lysander Sage, Benjamin Brown and Tancred Torrson were always foiling the Bloor's evil plans, most them were from a group of families called "the endowed" descended from the fantastic Red King, when the king's queen Bereniece died he went off to weep in the forest, while he was there five of his ten children turned to wickedness and the other five left the castle forever, but that war hadn't finished yet, Ezekiel Bloor and his great-grandson Manfred the hypnotist had a deep desire to have control over the endowed children, when Charlie was two the Bloors had kidnapped and hypnotized his father Lyell Bone, having everyone on their side (including Charlie's grandmother and three great-aunts) pretend he was dead for 10 years, but over a year ago when Charlie was twelve they had freed Lyell from the spell with the help his great-uncle Paton Yewbeam. Several months ago the Bloor's had a victory of their own, they sent out a painting of the mysterious land of Badlock and trapped little Billy inside of it. Now Charlie was appalled he hadn't been held back, after all he was always causing the Bloors and those on their side so much trouble.**_

_**Manfred Bloor enters with Dagbert Endless and Dorcas Loom. Manfred is now almost twenty. His black hair has cut into a kind of "Draco Malfoy" style, his black eyes illuminate the hate within, and he is wearing a black graduation gown with a black graduation hat and black loafers. Dagbert is now almost fourteen. His crinkled black hair has grown longer, his iceberg eyes are barely visible through and he is wearing a long black trench coat with black jeans and brown loafers. Dorcas has just turned fifteen. Her blonde hair has been curled around her head, her blue eyes have an evil sneer in them and she is wearing a red dress with red high heel shoes.**_

**Manfred: You all have fifteen minutes before graduation**

**Dorcas: Yeah smarten yourself up Bone!**

**Olivia (**_**stepping in violently**_**): I think he looks as handsome as he's going to get!**

**Dagbert: You would! You love him!**

**Emma, Fidelio, and Gabriel: Hey! They're just friends!**

**Manfred: Enough of this nonsense! It's time to work on our speeches Charlie Bone you're first.**

**Charlie (**_**thinking**_**): Why did I have to a name so early in the alphabet!**

_*********_

_**The next scene opens behind the back row where Tony Jones, Edien Kellerman, Stragg, and Inora Sparks are hiding. Tony is almost fourteen. His black hair has been cut into a short spiky style, his brown eyes have taken on a glimmer and he is wearing a red t-shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Edien has just turned fourteen. Her red hair is down covering one of her green eyes, and she is wearing a bright red shirt, a red jacket, green pants and white sneakers. Stragg is not yet fifteen. His mushroom-like violet-blue hair has been camouflaged to look normal and bleached blonde, his purple eyes have been covered with blue contact lenses and he is wearing a black rock concert t-shirt, black jeans, and red boots. Inora is now fifteen years old. Her pink-and-blue hair has the same spell and has been dyed dark brown, her red eyes have been covered with green lenses and she is wearing an orange tube top, a green jacket and black boots.**_

**Stragg: I feel like an idiot!**

**Tony (**_**through clenched teeth**_**): You're almost fifteen you're supposed to **_**look**_** like an idiot.**

**Stragg: I still say this is a stupid idea. There has to be a better to find the Final Dreamer.**

**Edien (**_**trying to get her hair out of her eyes**_**): ****This is the only way we haven't blown yet. The Final Dreamer must be here at this school at least.**

**C.L. Bone:**_**They had from a place called the Moonlands where you could dream up monsters called Dream Creatures and have them fight for you, there a villain named Agram and his hench people called Shadow Magi had tried to take the place over**__**, **__**Tony, Edien, and Stragg had tried to stop but a month ago Agram had escaped the Core of the Moonlands. A week later the three of them and Stragg's childhood friend Inora Sparks had been sent to Earth to find The Final Dreamer the hero meant to defeat Agram for good. **_

**Inora (**_**playing with her hair**_**): Hey Stragg's right! This is a waste of time.**

**Edien: Orwin said the Final Dreamer would be here, so we're looking here.**

**Inora (**_**stepping violently close to Edien**_**): Who died and made you Queen.**

**Stragg: Orwin left Tony in charge! He'll know.**

**Tony: I think Edien's right! If we watch the graduation closely we might be able to find our guy.**

**Stragg: But suppose the Final Dreamer isn't graduating.**

**Tony: Then we'll socialize afterward we'll know him when we see him.**

**Edien: Or her! Sounds like a plan.**

_**They sit down.**_

**Tony (**_**thinking**_**): This better be worth it.**

_*********_

_**The next scene opens in the middle row of the audience where Jared, Simon and Mallory Grace are seated with their father. Jared and Simon have just turned fourteen. Jared's dark brown has been grown around his ears just showing his blue eyes and he is wearing a green shirt with a blue jacket, brown sweat pants and black sneakers. Simon's dark brown hair has been cut into a buzz cut, his blue eyes have a serious look in them and he is wearing a red denim shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Mallory has just turned fifteen. Her dark brown hair has been cut an inch, her brown eyes are smeared with shadow and she is wearing a red sweat shirt, a blue shirt, Khaki pants and tall black boots. Mr. Grace is forty-five years old and he is wearing hiking clothes.**_

**Simon: I can't believe you dragged us into this, Dad!**

**Mallory: Yeah it wasn't even **_**our **_**fault we got kicked of our last school! Plus, Mom was doing great alone before you and your fiancé showed up.**

**Mr. Grace: Because of all this fairy nonsense! I mean are you kidding? A brownie that lives in our house did not steal the honey from your last school's cafeteria!**

**Mallory: Alright, Dad! Maybe Simon, Jared and I did steal the honey but we did it **_**for **_**the brownie so we didn't deserve to get expelled.**

**Mr. Grace: There are no such things as Brownies! That's final!**

**Jared: You just don't get it, do you Dad? If you'd moved into Spiderwick Manor with us you'd know **_**the reason**_** for all this fairy stuff!**

**Mr. Grace: I **_**do**_** know the reason! It's your Great-Aunt Lucinda's crazy ideas.**

**C.L. Bone: **_**It wasn't, although Lucinda Spiderwick had a great deal to do with the real reason the fairy stories had come about. When Jared, Simon, and Mallory had moved into Spiderwick manor with their mother, Helen, mysterious mischief kept happening, Jared was the one who was blamed, things got worse when he found Arthur Spiderwick's Field guide to the Fantastical world around you, the evil ogre, Mulgarath and his dreadful goblin minions, led by a goblin called Red Cap, had tried to steal the book and use it to kill the other Fairies, but Jared and his siblings, with the help of a brownie named Thimbletack and a hobgoblin named Hogsqueal had attempted enough to get the book first to their great aunt Lucinda, and then to her father, Arthur Spiderwick the author of the book, Mr. Spiderwick had told them that it not the book, but Mulgarath that was to be destroyed, after the children had gotten Helen to believe, they finally destroyed the ogre and his monsters, all because of tomato sauce and Hogsqueal's desire to eat birds. Now Lucinda was with her father and Jared, Simon and Mallory had been expelled because of the unseen world from another school in Massachusetts, but Thimbletack's honey cravings were only Jared's cause of expulsion, Mallory had been expelled for stealing and breaking a globe (that was actually broken by Hogsqueal) and Simon had been kicked out because of a missing class pet (a bird), but all the same now they would be going to Kadic (or least they would next year).**_

**Jared (**_**whispering to Mallory**_**): Why doesn't he at least act like it's no big deal!**

**Mallory: (**_**whispering back**_**): Because he doesn't believe us.**

_**Jared turns, he sees a girl across the aisle. He recognizes her. He jumps.**_

**Jared: Hey, Simon, Mal! Look who it is!**

_**Simon and Mallory look. **_

**Mallory (**_**jokingly**_**): Congrats, Jar! We're spending our next year in prison and you already have a girlfriend!**

**Jared: She's not my girlfriend Mallory! She's my best friend who just happens to be a girl. She doesn't even have a girl's name!**

**Simon: Maybe not but ****after you replaced her with a so-called **_**imaginary**_** friend who's a brownie that protects a book it's probably the only way to keep her liking you**

**Jared (**_**thinking**_**): What is Will doing here? Does she go here now? If does will she be in my class? Will she be my only friend like in elementary school?**

_**Across the aisle, Will Vanton, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin Yoshiro are sitting together. Will has just turned fourteen. Her red hair has grown to her shoulders, her brown eyes are just visible beneath it, and she is wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers. Irma has just turned fifteen. Her honey brown hair has been pulled back into a ponytail, her blue eyes are smeared with shadow and she is wearing a Khaki jacket, a blue shirt, blue jeans and brown high heels. Taranee has just turned fourteen. Her short black hair has grown slightly longer, her brown eyes are shining behind her glasses and she is wearing an orange and blue frilly tube top, brown jeans and white sneakers. Cornelia is now fifteen years old. Her blonde hair has been cut slightly, her brown eyes show worry and apprehension and she is wearing a blue tube top, black jeans and red high heels. Hay Lin is almost fourteen. Her black hair is down and in her brown eyes and she is wearing a frilly flowered shirt, green pants, and bright blue sneakers.**_

**C.L. Bone:**_**Will was the heiress to world called Meridan, where she and her friends Irma Liar, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin Yoshiro were the guardians; it was ruled by an evil prince named Phobos with power over a shape shifter named Cedric and the girls' friend Elyon Brown, together with their friend Caleb McCartney a rebel they had dethroned Phobos and made Elyon queen…at least for now.**_

**Hay Lin (**_**excitedly):**_** Hey Will check it out! There's some guy in the middle row giving you the eye.**

**Will: I'm not interested in some jerk!**

**Irma: But he's kinda cute and about our age.**

_**Will looks, she recognizes Jared.**_

**Cornelia: ****Why are you still looking? Do you think he's one of Phobos' spies?**

**Will: No! I know him!**

**Irma: How? Is he an old boyfriend?**

**Will: Just an old friend. I went elementary school with him and his brother and sister.**

**Taranee: He's got a brother.**

**Will: Yeah they're identical twins.**

**Irma: This is perfect! Will can take Mr. Playground Boyfriend over there, one of us can have his look-a-like, and the rest can concentrate on boyfriends when we come here next year.**

**Will: You'll regret that idea. Jared's brother, Simon, is a major science geek. Actually they are both kind of geeky but Jared is really cool and sweet and I can tell them apart.**

**Hay Lin: How well do you know this guy?**

**Will: Best friends since kindergarten.**

**Hay Lin: Then in that case since he's probably going here next year too and since he remembers you………………Hey Jared!**

_**Jared turns.**_

**Will (**_**sheepishly**_**): Hi Jared!**

**Jared (**_**sheepishly**_**): Hi Will!**

_*********_

_**The next scene opens in the front row where Adam Pevensie, Delphi Pendragon, Lara Greengrass, Parry Pevensie, Lucian Greengrass and Sarah Johnston are sitting with Sarah's parents. Adam is the grandson of Edmund Pevensie. He is almost fourteen. He has short spiky dark brown hair, the eyes behind his round-framed glasses are light brown, and he is wearing a blue shirt, a red-and-white checked button-down shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. Delphi is a naiad from Narnia. She is almost fourteen. She has long silky black hair, her cat-like eyes are a vibrant blue, and she is wearing a long blue dress with small brown boots (she wears the same thing everyday). Lara is dryad from Narnia. She is almost thirteen. She has willowy blonde hair, her eyes are bright green and she is wearing a Khaki jacket, a green shirt, Khaki jeans and hiking boots. Parry is the adopted grandson of Peter Pevensie. He has just turned sixteen. He has longish untidy black hair, his big eyes are brown, and he is wearing a blue baseball jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, a Lakers cap, and black sneakers. Lucian is Lara's older brother. He has just turned fifteen. He has long curly blonde hair, his eyes are green as well and he is wearing a brown denim shirt, a white shirt, Khaki jeans, and hiking boots. Sarah is Lucy Pevensie's granddaughter. She has just turned twelve. She has long dark brown hair, her eyes are blue, and she is wearing a red shirt, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers. Sarah's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Johnston both look like her. They are forty-two years old and they are dressed for a vacation**_

**Mr. Johnston (**_**paying no attention to the graduation)**_**: How about the Poconos?**

**Mrs. Johnston (**_**thumbing through brochures**_**): Not again, Charles! We go every year!**

**Sarah: Who cares about vacation?! In a few months we're going to be stuck in this dump! Why should we have a fun summer?**

**Parry: It's not a dump, Sarah! There's a big baseball stadium downtown! There's a Subway on the freeway! And you can see Boston from my apartment building!**

**Delphi (**_**whispering to Adam**_**): What is the problem with your family? Do they not know that there is excitement and conflict all around them? **

**Adam: Sarah and Parry are okay! As for Sarah's parents, well we can't all be Narnian.**

**C.L. Bone: **_**What Adam said was true. All three of the human children grew up on stories of Narnia a magical land where animals talked, naiads, dryads and other fantasy creatures lived and everything was controlled by Aslan, a remarkable lion with amazing powers. Two years ago, while Parry and Sarah were visiting the house at which Adam lived his grandfather. Adam had become particularly angry with his relatives and hid in the old wardrobe in the spare room. Sarah had found him and Parry had found them and all three cousins soon found themselves in Narnia. It was there they met Delphi, Lara, Lucian and the powerful Aslan. It was there the six children together had quested the dangerous reincarnation of the White Witch. It was there they were Kings and Queens. The time to leave soon came, but Adam visited Delphi often after his departure. Now, somehow Grandpa Edmund had found out about the voyage to Narnia and brought their three friends out of the Wardrobe and gotten them together at Kadic.**_

**Lucian (**_**almost dismally**_**): If old Aslan were here he'd bite your heads off. **

**Parry: But Aslan's not here so suck it up!  
Lara: I miss Narnia. Sarah: I don't!  
Delphi: How can you not miss Narnia, you little coward?  
Adam: I think of Narnia everyday! The crown! The Kingdom! The adventure! My first home away from home! I was a King! For the first time I felt appreciated!  
Lucian: What a dweeb!  
Delphi: That's enough! You are not helping!  
Adam (**_**thinking**_**): If only things could be as perfect here!**

_*********_

_**The next scene opens in the back row where Pythia Tano, Cayden Skywalker, Erick Veld, Zain Shado, Jenna Solo, Jack Solo, Waroo the wookie, Ahsoka Tano, and Luke Skywalker are waiting for a signal from their superiors. Pythia is Ahsoka's younger half-sister (who is half-human half-Togruta). She has just turned fourteen. She is wearing a human skin. She has long black hair, her eyes are vivid green and she is wearing a blue Rhine-stoned jean jacket, a**__**red shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Cayden is Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala's younger son and Luke and Leia's little brother. He is almost fourteen. He has short spiky light brown hair, his eyes are bright blue and he is wearing a green t-shirt, a red button-down shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. Erick is the son of Tru Veld. He is almost fourteen. He is wearing a human skin. He has long slicked-back black hair, his silver eyes are covered by brown contact lenses, and he is wearing a green-striped button-down shirt, Khaki jeans and black boots. Zain is a Shadow-Shade from the planet Harknesse and Tru's Padawan. He is almost sixteen. He has long black hair, one of is eyes is brown the other is grey, and he is wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Jenna is Han Solo's little sister. She is almost fourteen. She has long wavy brown hair, her eyes are bright brown and she is wearing a black tube top, a silver jacket, silver jeans and black high heals. Jack is Jenna's twin brother. He has flattened brown hair, his eyes are also brown and he is wearing a white shirt, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Waroo is Chewbacca's younger brother. He has just turned fifteen. He is wearing a human skin. In his skin he has long brown hair in his eyes, his eyes are brown and he is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Ahsoka is almost twenty years old. She is wearing a human skin. Her white-and-blue head-tails have been covered by long black hair, her blue eyes have a twinkle in them and she is wearing a red denim shirt, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black hiking boots. Luke has just turned twenty. His long blonde hair is basically the same, his blue eyes are intense with worry and he is wearing a yellow jacket, a black shirt, brown jeans and black boots. This is an Alterwars story. Here Ahsoka and Luke are the same age, there is no Empire, there was no Order 66, Anakin never turned to the dark side and basically **_**Revenge of the Sith **_**didn't happen.**_

**Jenna: For the umpteenth time that is the **_**dumbest **_**idea you've ever had! No wait remember the time you wanted to distract the Seperatists by serenading them. Yeah, that was the worst! This is a close second.**

**Jack: It's a good idea!**

**Luke (**_**through clenched teeth**_**): Will you two quit sniping! We have to wait for the signal from the others! If we don't the Seperatists are sure to learn we're here!**

**Jenna and Jack: He/She started it!**

_**Luke groans.**_

**Ahsoka: This must be why Master Kenobi's always complaining about having to work with teenagers! (**_**turns to the kids**_**) Does anyone see the flare from the Clones or the signal from our Masters?  
Cayden: It looks clear!**

**Luke: It **_**is **_**clear. It must not be time yet!**

**Pythia (**_**praying**_**): Please come! Please! Please come, flare! Please come, signal!**

**Ahsoka (**_**turning to her sister): **_**I can hear you, Pythia! I know the Warrior Council is important but is it important enough to get this worked up over!**

**Pythia: I can't help it Ahsoka. I haven't seen her in ten years. What if she doesn't remember me! What if she doesn't remember what I have never forgotten!  
Cayden: Don't worry, Pythia she won't forget when you give her the necklace!  
Ahsoka (**_**putting her arm around Pythia**_**): Cayden's right! There's a bound between you and Aelita. It can't be broken! She'll never completely forget you!**

**C.L. Bone: **_**None of these children were normal or earthlings for that matter, they were all from a Galaxy far, far away except for Waroo who was learning to be a pilot they were all training to be Jedi Knights universal heroes with power of the undeniable Force (aka powers from God) who protected the Galactic Republic which ruled over all ten worlds, all 10000 planets, and both galaxies and everyone in it from the Deadly Sith led by the dangerous Agram, the Jedi had just recently won the Xana War, in which the Sith armies were led by Franz Hopper's dangerous creation Xana but now the war was over, Xana was dead, and the Jedi were reconstructing the Legendary Warrior Council. Ahsoka was currently apprenticed to Anakin Skywalker Luke and Cayden's father and Luke to his father's former mentor Obi-wan Kenobi this was to supposed be their last mission before they were knighted**_**. **

**Erick: I wonder what going to a normal earthling school like this is going to be like.**

_**Waroo growls and says something in Wookie.**_

**Jenna: Waroo's right! The teachers will be horrible! Jack will get beat up everyday! Cayden will be called a spaz when his **_**thing**_** goes out of hand! And our cover will be blown on the first day!**

**Cayden (**_**in his best "Jedi Master" voice**_**): It will not be like that! Things will be better**

**Luke: That's my boy!**

_**They turn to the crowd and Anakin, Obi-wan, Han and Leia squeezing in beside Franz. Yoda follows slowly. Anakin is now forty-four years old. He is wearing work clothes. Obi-wan is now almost fifty-four. He is wearing a buissness suit. Yoda looks the same accept for the goofy human skin he is wearing. Take your guess how old he is. Leia is the same age as Luke. Her long dark brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes are smeared with shadow and she is wearing a purple tube top, black jeans and black high heals. Han is now twenty-three years old. His dark brown hair is in a crew cut, his brown eyes are laid back and he is wearing a black vest, a white shirt, brown pants and black boots. **_

**Cayden: Where's Mom?  
Luke: The Senate meeting still hasn't let out yet, she probably won't be here until after we jump.**

_**The Clone Troopers sneak behind the stage. **_

_**Franz, Anakin, Yoda, Obi-wan, and Leia raise their hands and draw back the curtains. **_

_**The Clones let off a flare.**_

**Luke: Go! Go!**

_**The kids run!**_

**Pythia (**_**thinking**_**): I have a bad feeling about this.**

_*********_

_**The next scene opens backstage as Aelita prepares to go out. It is getting close to her turn. Right now, Ulrich is giving his speech**_

**Ulrich (**_**off screen**_**): Why am I giving this speech? Huh? I'm not the Valid Victorian! Why are we joining with Bloor's Academy? They're all the way in England and we're here in Glenbrook Massachusetts! What's even the point of this thing! We're not even leaving next year, People!**

_**Sound of the podium jerking back.**_

**Mr. Delmas (**_**off screen**_**): Thank you Mr. Stern, now let's here from a student with a speech if do say so myself was in my opinion the best in the class. This young lady transferred to Kadic from Northern Ontario in her eighth grade year and is a respected member of our student body. Aelita Stones!**

_**Aelita walks out to the podium. **_

_**Senator Padme Amidala sneaks in between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Padme is now forty-nine years old. Except for a few grey streaks in her brown hair you wouldn't think she was more than thirty.**_

**Padme: Sorry I'm late that Senate meeting was murder!**

**Obi-Wan: It's a Warrior Council mission everything about it is murder!**

**Franz (**_**in a soft voice**_**): So did you get the permit.**

**Padme: For us and for five other Jedi Masters, ten Clones and Jarjar! So did the kids jump?**

**Anakin: Jumped just in time! **

**Aelita (**_**through**__**the microphone**_**): When I found out I'd be giving a speech for graduation or more importantly that the entire class was giving a speech for graduation, I didn't know what to think. So I went to my father and I learned about the future. More importantly I learned that not everyone is born with a purpose in life and sometimes you have to make your way. But other times you're born with a purpose and your whole life is decided for you. For a Junior High student, Kadic Academy is a just another boarding school. But for someone whose life is taking a turn from an adventure they thought was over but was really only beginning it's a place where find unexpected treasure and receive unexpected gifts. And learn unexpected things about yourself.**

**Franz (**_**softly**_**): She sounds like her mother**

**Anakin: I noticed, she looks allot like her too. **

_**Later Aelita comes back backstage where Pythia is waiting for her.**_

**Aelita: Who are you?  
Pythia: Don't you remember me, 'Lita? I'm Pythia Tanner! I'm your best friend! Don't you remember me?**

_**Aelita has a memory where she sees a much younger Pythia holding out a sea shell. Without the human skin Pythia's face looks allot like Ahsoka's except she doesn't have the markings and her eyes are green.**_

**Aelita: I think I do!**

_**Aelita hugs Pythia.**_

**Pythia: Your dad probably told you about company coming tonight, I'm one of them.**

**Aelita: That's great!  
**_**Suddenly Matron Yewbeam of Bloor's Academy walks backstage. She is wearing her Bloor's Academy uniform and a big dangerous frown.**__**In this story Lucretia Yewbeam will be referred to as Matron. Grizelda Bone will be referred to as Mrs. Bone. The other two will be referred to by their first names because The Lyoko Warriors who are not their Grandson or Great-Nephew wouldn't have any reason to call them anything else.**_

**Matron (**_**grabbing Pythia by the arm**_**): What is the meaning of this?! Visitors who don't attend this school backstage **_**during **_**the Graduation?! Aelita Stones, have you no consciousness for the rules?!**

**Aelita: And you must be Matron Yewbeam from Bloor's Academy. I can assure you Pythia is a good friend and……………**

**Pythia (**_**pulling away**_**):………I thought I'd surprise her and was unaware of the rules.**

**Aelita: And **_**I**_** was unaware she was here. And to be honest I think we're fine with Jim patrolling the Graduation.**

**Matron: The thought that Mr. Morales would let riffraff into this graduation proves more that than completely obvious that he is not fit to run this school!**

**Pythia: I really don't think it was his fault I didn't know a rule.**

**Aelita: And besides the Graduation is almost over anyway.**

**Matron: It is **_**not **_**almost over!**

_**Loud cheering in the background, Matron makes a dumbfounded face.**_

**Matron: It's over! I need to talk to my sisters.**

_**Matron leaves**_**.**

**Aelita: I'd heard allot of horrible things about her but I didn't know she was insane.**

**Pythia: I wonder what she'll say when she finds out she'll be teaching me next year.**

**Aelita: Who are you here with?**

**Pythia: My older sister and some old friends of your dad's. Oh and some friends from school. They're enrolling here next year too.**

**Aelita: Should I know them?  
Pythia: Not all of them!**

**Aelita: Okay, we'll go to the after party you can meet my friends and I can meet yours.**

**Pythia (**_**puts her arm around Aelita**_**): Alright but I need to talk to you later. You see there was this necklace I made for you awhile back. I want you to have it.**

_**They walk out.**_

_**The scene changes to outside in the courtyard just beside the after party for the graduation where Jared and Will are walking together and talking softly.**_

**Jared: I never been so embarrassed in my life!**

**Will: How do you think I feel? She promised she'd be normal this time around!**

**Jared: It's just about a million times worse for me! You weren't at the Graduation with your dad you don't even like anymore!**

**Will: Oh yeah when you emailed me you starting complaining about your dad. So what's up and why are you at this graduation?  
Jared: My parents aren't getting back together like I bragged they would the last time we spoke in person. **

**Will (**_**in a braggy voice**_**): I don't wanna say "I told you so" but………………**

**Jared: I know, I know. He moved into our house with another woman. Right after I found out he was dating too. She's horrible. She has a job as a………**_**professional escort**_**. As for us being here we inherited this little house out in the dark part of the Glenbrook Woods. We got kicked out of last school because there was…..an accident. What's your story?  
Will: My mom and I moved to Heatherfield just awhile after you left. I was getting along great at my new school but then at the end of the year my mom and all my friends' parents somehow were transferred here.**

**Jared: Your friends seem cool even though Hay Lin must be a little…..**

**Will: Irritating? You get used to it.**

**Jared: You think you can come over tonight? You'll just love my new house. It's not exactly new! It's ancient! But it's the best! The view from the attic is amazing and………….**

**Will: I'll do it but on the condition your mom doesn't try to cook again.**

_**They go up to the after party**_**.**

_**Meanwhile Aelita and Pythia are walking up to the after party themselves. Aelita has changed and is wearing a pink jacket, a white T-shirt, khaki pants and white sneakers. They see Cayden and Jeremy walking together and talking eagerly. Jeremy has also changed and is wearing a blue denim shirt, a white T-shirt brown jeans, and blue sneakers. Aelita and Pythia wave them over.**_

**Pythia: So you're the famous Jeremy Belquois. Aelita told me about you.**

**Jeremy: And you're the famous Pythia Tanner. Cayden told me about you. **

**Aelita: Small world isn't it.**

**Pythia: Cayden's great! You'll love him!**

**Cayden (**_**politely**_**): How do you do?  
**_**Aelita has a memory where she sees a much younger Cayden building a sand castle on the Beach of Naboo.**_

**Aelita **_**(mystified**_**): Just fine!**

**Jeremy (**_**turning to Cayden**_**): So how did you learn so much about computers?**

**Cayden: My dad and my older brother taught me. It's cool but I'm epileptic and not very mechanical like they are. I'd much rather be a writer. **

**Pythia: Why don't we catch up with the others and all sit together.**

**Aelita: Fine by me. **

_**Odd runs up to the group with William Dunbar, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki. Odd has changed and is wearing a purple rock concert t-shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers. William is now sixteen years old. His blue-black hair has been cut into a short spiky style, his eyes are the same color as his hair, and he is wearing, a black leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. **_

**Odd (**_**running over to them**_**): Hey Einstein! Hey Princess! Look who I ran into!**

**Aelita and Jeremy: TOPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Aelita hugs Toph. Toph and Jeremy shake hands.**_

**Pythia: I think some introductions are in order.**

**Katara: I second that.**

**Aelita: Oh sorry Odd, William, Toph, this is Pythia Tanner and Cayden…**

**Jeremy: Skylar. **

**Aelita: And Pythia, these are the boys I told you and I assume Jeremy told Cayden about.**

**Cayden: Odd Della Robia and William Dunbar, yeah. Nice to meet you guys.**

**Toph: What am I? Chopped liver?**

**Jeremy: And this is Yumi's cousin Toph.**

**Toph: And these are my friends, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Suki.**

**Zuko (**_**politely**_**): How you do? (**_**bows, shakes hands with Jeremy and Cayden and kisses Aelita and Pythia on the hands**_**) It's honor to meet you all. **


End file.
